


Powerful Spell Love Is

by RigbysLesbianMun



Category: Regular Show
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, I seriously don't know how to tag on here, Love, Lust, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Non-Graphic Smut, One-Shot, Prose Poem, male/male relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 04:06:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2052927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RigbysLesbianMun/pseuds/RigbysLesbianMun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little prose poem thingy I did a few months back for my old Jeremy blog</p><p>*rolls around*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Powerful Spell Love Is

It was one of those nights where time seemed to still, silent conversations caught in the chill of an autumn breeze. Where drops of rain reflected the pale moonlight as if molten silver cascaded down from the heavens.

'Please... I need you.'

Trembling hands clasped his contrasting pale ones in sheer desperation, salt water swam in those emerald irises though they struggled to unleash that certain floodgate.

A sudden ache lulled within him, just behind his ribcage where the crisp air surely stole his will to breath. All words were forgotten this night; there was nothing more important than this tanned male standing before him.

Thus, almost as another being possessed him, crimson eyes glowed with passion and a mist of understanding; bending down to capture plump lips between his own.

Life spurred from deep inside his tarnished soul, fingers finding their way to pull at the wet cloth along the spine of this brunette within his grasp. Encouragingly, his glasses brushed against the other's cheek while teeth caught his bottom lip with a sensual growl.

No longer could the albino feel the slickness of his plastered hair nor the cling of his soaked jeans; there was only the relished heat beneath his hands and the explosive need their kiss insinuated.

'Jeremy...'

It was but a gasped whisper, though he knew, he knew his best friend understood what this truly meant for them now.

'Chad...'

Puffs of arousal flew between them in a husk, exchanging each other's name with a tender brush of their lips. They both knew, deep down in such a fiery pit of lust, they both knew neither could back down.

Love was a powerful spell indeed.


End file.
